


Idiot

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: In which Rumil and Orophin are jerks, you have an announcement to make, and Haldir’s an idiot





	Idiot

Clasping your husband’s hand gently, you stop and breathe the air in. You loved living in the forest and you especially loved being in here after it rained. The smell was absolutely mesmerizing.

You feel a hand squeeze yours and you look up at Haldir.

You didn’t expect to fall in love with the Marchwarden, but you did. You really didn’t along at first. You found him condescending and downright rude, but once you got to know him, you realized that he was not as bad as you originally thought. He showed his soft side quite a lot around you and he was absolutely adorable. Sometimes, he could act like a child even though he was thousands of years old and you find it absolutely great.

“What is it meleth?” you ask, confused as to what has got him on edge.

“Don’t you hear that?” he asks, looking around.

You strain your ears to hear what he does, but you cannot and you were the one with better hearing.

“I don’t,” you reply, raising your brow at him.

 ** _“I swear, I’m not crazy,”_**  he exclaims and you giggle at him, pulling him along to continue your walk.

“I think you’re lacking sleep today, love,” you tell him and he sighs.

“Probably. I just feel like something is following us,” Haldir states and its then that you hear it. A rustle in the bush. You look up to see if Haldir had noticed it, but he hasn’t so you will pretend that you haven’t either.

“Rumil and Orophin are wondering when they’re going to become uncles,” you say, trying to find a way to tell him the good news that you’ve been holding in for a while. That statement causes Haldir to trip over his own feet.

“They did not ask you that,” he denies, but you nod.

“They did. Yesterday in fact. Told me to ‘get on it, literally’. Hey don’t look at me like that! Those were their exact words!” you exclaim as he narrows his eyes on you.

“I’m going to murder them,” Haldir mumbles and you laugh.

“Well, you shouldn’t because they’re quite good at predicting things,” you say, but Haldir doesn’t it. You sigh and your husband’s stupidity.

“I’m-,” but you get cut off as Haldir flinches. His hand moves to the back of his head to feel what hit him, but it comes back empty. He turns around, but doesn’t see anything in the bushes. Using your brains, you look up and you find Rumil and Orophin sitting in one of the trees, smirking down at you both. You roll your eyes and turn back to your husband who was still looking around. He was a bit dense.

“As I was saying, I’m-,” and before you can even get it out, Haldir is hit in the temple.

He looks around frantically and leaves your side to look in the bushes. You look up and cross your arms, glaring at your brother in laws. They throw you kisses and you shake your head.

“Do you know where that’s coming from?” Haldir asks, completely confused and this time you let out a laugh at your useless husband.

“I mean, if you used your brains and think it out for just a moment, you would know exactly where it was coming from,” you tell him and he looks confused for a second before finally looking up.

Rumil and Orophin let out a laugh and you join them as well.

“Y/n’s right. You are an idiot,” Rumil states before the two of them take off.

Haldir shakes his head before looking back at you.

“I told you I wasn’t crazy,” he says and you laugh, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Just an oblivious idiot,” you say and he smiles before kneeling to press a kiss to your stomach.

“Not that oblivious,” Haldir states and you laugh. So he wasn’t that much of an idiot.


End file.
